


XX-XXX-2523

by eccut



Category: GOT7
Genre: A Bit of Fluff Too I Guess?, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccut/pseuds/eccut
Summary: Jaebum was usually the one to initiate phone calls and texts or whatever, but one night he got a call from Youngjae.





	

As the door clicked shut, the day's events truly become the past. The sensation was akin to something like dropping off your luggage after dragging it around you halfway across the world. It was only in these quiet spaces did Jaebum truly felt the weight of his exhaustion. It didn't mean today's concert was any less exciting --- the cheers and shouts kept him invigorated throughout --- just that now he could really absorb it all and take a breather.

He slung his backpack on the bed and flopped on the armchair near the windows. They were half drawn but it had gotten too dark to make out anything from where he looked. His mind was in a daze, a recovering state from all the craziness. But what came to his mind first was the fact he spent most of the concert searching for Youngjae and kicking himself for forgetting he wasn't there. Jaebum was really disheartened Youngjae had to stay behind due to sickness; the past week had been kinda unbearable without Youngjae truth be told. He texts get well soon every day and call him when he finds the time.

Which reminded him.

Jaebum reached for his back pocket and almost fell out of the chair when it rang and vibrated in his hand.

"He-llo? Hey, I was just thinking about you," Jaebum laughed. His heartbeat from the surprise steadied at Youngjae's voice. No matter how many times he hears it, he's always amazed by its calming effect.

"Really?" Youngjae chuckled. "Then that's good."

Youngjae sounded a lot better from when he left him. A little rough but very lively. He was glad, but Youngjae was done with concerns and he showed that through his interest in Jaebum's day as well as the whole group, the tour, and even went to great lengths to describe the three home-cooked meals he had.

"Mum's food is great as always, You should've tried it," Youngjae went on. "I missed it so much."

"I miss you mostly," Jaebum said. Then he face palmed. The words just slipped out from his mouth. He hoped Youngjae didn't think he was ignoring the things he'd talked about. "But I mean, yeah, I'd love to try it again."

Jaebum got up and rolled on the bed as the silence lingered for a while. He was relieved when Youngjae finally laughed in response. The bed was two sizes too big --- it felt empty even with him laying on it --- Youngjae would've fit perfectly beside him. It made him realise how cold the quietness really was as he smiled at the warmth of Youngjae's voice.

"What's the time over there?" Youngjae asked rather solemnly.

Typical of him to avoid such sentiments, Jaebum thought. "Hmm, nearly nine. But aren't you gonna say you miss me too?"

"Of course I do," Youngjae laughed. "You're all I think about~" he sang.

"That was super cheesy."

"And you like it! Hahaha."

"So you think of me more than I think of you?" Jaebum questioned.

Amazing what a week without the person you love can make you say. Jaebum almost wanted to take those words back. He hated to admit he was clingy.

"Maybe."

"What would be the last thing you'd be thinking about before you fell asleep."

"These sound like surveys, you're lucky I love you, else I'd have hung up long ago."

"Just answer the goddamn question." Jaebum retorted. His cheeks felt a little flushed.

"I'd probably be thinking of wanting to kiss your gigantic forehead but can't."

"Fuck off."

Youngjae stopped doing it a long time ago. When they were roommates Jaebum would get one almost every night. Sometimes he'd look forward going to bed because of that. He had never admitted it. Was too scared to but over the phone, it might be easier to say.

"Why'd you stop then?"

There was a small chuckle and then quiet.

"Uhm, cause I was allowed more?"

Youngjae was unpredictable sometimes, to what length, Jaebum didn't know. The tone of those words weren't suggestive or anything, it was like how Youngjae normally spoke --- cute and a little unsure but the choice of words made Jaebum think this was going somewhere.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line followed by a now I really wanna kiss you.

"My gigantic forehead?"

"No! Did you not hear what I said?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking." What Jaebum said next surprised even himself. "Where would you kiss next?" He wanted to punch himself.

And as if instinctively he lifted the hem of his shirt to run a hand across his stomach. He didn't know what the fuck was happening but he couldn't help it. He felt even more helpless that Youngjae's hum meant he was considering the question and he intently waited for an answer as he chewed on his bottom lip.

The call of his name guided Jaebum's free hand to dip into the creases of his abdominal muscles.

"You still there?" Youngjae asked almost in a whisper.

"Yeah."

In a moment it felt like their breathing mixed in the same space. Nothing seemed sure in the air and Jaebum wondered if Youngjae was brave enough to venture through what he started.

"After I've gotten my kiss, I'd probably run my tongue along your jaw..."

It wasn't like he wasn't prepared for it, but when words are said out loud, they always exceed the ones conjured in one's own imagination, making the visualisations that much more real.

Jaebum wondered what the slight tremble in Youngjae's voice meant. He didn't stop to ask, he didn't want to ask --- all he wanted was to hear the sweet voice spill words of affection.

"I love your neck..." Youngjae continued. "Is that weird? I don't think I've confessed that before . . . but you knew that already."

Rather than recall the times Jaebum had felt annoyed having to cover up the hickeys up and down his throat, he remembered the way Youngjae's teeth would graze slightly against his Adam's apple. His hands dipped past the waist of his jeans. For someone who has never had phone sex, the act felt almost too lewd, but the relief was instant. Jaebum let out a sigh, giddy that Youngjae was just as responsive.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Over my boxers, yeah."

Jaebum held the phone between his ear and shoulder to unzip his jeans. He got hold of the phone again eager for Youngjae to continue. He palmed his erection firmly in between breaths. Immediately his legs spread wider at the building sensation.

"Wish I was there . . ."

Jaebum bit his lip. "How long are you gonna tease me?"

"Haha, there's that impatience I know."

"Ugh, Youngjae, is this on purpose?"

Youngjae hummed in thought and chose not to answer. "You sound like you haven't jacked off in a week."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Fuck . . . really?"

"Yeah," Jaebum panted. "You started this, so can you just fucking finish it?"

"If you're that impatient, just do it. I'm not stopping you."

Jaebum pulled his boxers a little bit, the head of his cock coming into contact with the cold air. It twitched as if constrained, both by the fabric of his jeans and at the annoyance of Youngjae's indifference. He didn't know why he'd anticipated anything --- well other than the fact Youngjae was a little too good with words today --- but he didn't want to put down the phone and get it over with.

The back of his shirt was starting to stick with sweat. He chewed on his lips unsure of what to do but never lifted his hand from touching himself through his boxers. The pleasure spread across his body as his eyes shut in thought, not brave enough to say them out loud. Even if it was a bit weird to pant into the static quiet on the other end.

"Can . . . you say something? Anything." Jaebum can't even believe himself either, and as he pulled his boxers lower so that his cock stood upright against the naval he groaned a bit at how hard he was with a bit of precum gleaming from the slit.

"I'm really angry I'm not there for one thing."

Jaebum wanted to laugh but it came out more of a breathy groan. "If . . . if you were here, what would you do?"

Heat pooled at his stomach and all his brain could process was the dying need for more. Jaebum wasn't usually the wait it out kind of person. When he'd get frustrated, he'd choose to get it done and over with within minutes. Until Youngjae taught him differently.

"I'd want to watch you get out of your jeans."

Jaebum chewed his lips at those words. They were really going to have phone sex. Never in a million years did he think when he met Youngjae, that he was gonna get a call one day in a hotel room where their conversation start out pretty normal, and then to find it flip into something so dirty so quickly like the flip of a switch. He sat up on the edge of the bed to rid of said jeans. With a bit of difficulty, he first stepped on the end of the right leg and then on the left one. They came down to his knees, the rest he shimmied out off.

"It's . . . kinda cold so I left my boxers on . . ." Jaebum wondered if Youngjae got that through his mumble.

"That off too."

Jaebum tensed slightly but did as he was told. He was used to straightforwardness from Youngjae but this felt more like an order. He hates being ordered around, but right now all he could do was will himself from getting too excited. Fuck if he's about to fall into something really weird right now. He flopped back on the bed.

"Done?"

"Yeah," breathed Jaebum.

Just from Youngjae's sigh made his cock twitch. It's really quite unreal.

"You know how sometimes I get impatient to suck you off?" Youngjae's words were steady, normal, but Jaebum's mind got fuzzy at the image of Youngjae in between his legs. "But sometimes I take my time? I dunno if it's because we're far apart but I'm feeling more the latter."

Jaebum touched the tip of his cock swirling the precum around the head like Youngjae would do. Even without Youngjae telling him what his mood was, Jaebum already knew this was going to take some time. Luckily, the week without masturbating was good practice but it did make him a lot hornier.

"Are you touching yourself too?" Jaebum asked.

"You can't ask that."

There was a slight stutter in Youngjae's voice which meant yes, but Jaebum chose not to prod for the time being. "What can I ask then?" He tried his best to control his hand from gripping his cock and just pump out a week's worth of come.

"If you're allowed to stroke your cock . . . ah--- for example." The same steady voice but now a little embarrassed.

If Jaebum wasn't so gone he would've grinned at the cheekiness, maybe tease Younjae a little too, but instead he shuddered and said: "Am I allowed to now?"

"How do I even know you're following my instructions?"

"God Youngjae . . . I'd have hung up---"

Youngjae chuckled. "So impatient," he teased.

Something about the amusement and eagerness in Youngjae's voice eased Jaebum into deeper bliss. Even if his heart felt like it could burst at any given moment with how fast it thumped, all while his self-control waned into frustration. He wasn't going to lie, it fucking turned him on being teased by Youngjae.

"You must be really hard."

Jaebum let out a small moan. Just one to let Youngjae know he's listening and that he's willing to keep at it as long as this was going to.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Youngjae went on.

"Am not," Jaebum wished this wasn't so difficult. "My hand's just gripping it---"

"What? I didn't say you could do that."

Jaebum immediately fisted into the sheets and through gritted teeth looked away from his needy cock. "Okay, I'm not now. I swear, I'm sorry. But it's really hard not to."

"I believe you." Youngjae was thoughtful for a while. "I've never done something like this before."

"And neither have I." Jaebum was surprised at his own tone. He didn't mean for it to sound so angry and irritated.

Youngjae continued, ignoring Jaebum's interjection. "Maybe it's cause I can't see you, it's easier to tease you like this. But you sound really hot when you're angry. You'd never make me go on for this long if I was there, right? Would you get mad enough to pull my hair when I go down on you?"

Jaebum can feel his cock twitch and tried his best to suppress his groan but it was loud enough for Youngjae to hear because there was a satisfied chuckle from the other end of the line. His head circled with images of Youngjae's lips kissing the length of his cock, sucking on his balls, and licking the tip perfectly each time. He wondered if he'd ever lose himself to that point. Pushing Youngjae's head down till he'd gasp for air just because he took his damn time. He probably would but Youngjae didn't need to know that.

"Youngjae, please let me."

"Let you what?"

"Let me touch it . . ."

"Alright . . ."

It was like they were both too scared of what either might say. Jaebum has never had to beg more than once and Youngjae was never this much of a tease. Even without Youngjae's instructions, something told Jaebum to go slow. To wrap his hands around his erection and tentatively feel it out. His head fell back as the first real sensation surged through him and his legs spread wider from the pleasure. It seemed impossible to concentrate on anything else other than to go faster and faster . . .

"Wait."

Jaebum barely heard it but complied quickly. He didn't expect to feel so empty so suddenly and he flushed at the way his toes curled. He can feel the neediness heighten inside of him, but this time he wasn't annoyed. More like his brain doesn't recognise anything but want and more want.

"Why?" Jaebum sighed.

"You were going too fast."

"I wasn't." Jaebum winced at the glistening precum and thumbed it around the head of his cock.

"I can't keep up. My fingers I mean." Silence. "I'm using headphones, stupid," Youngjae huffed.

This time suppressing his groan was the last thing on Jaebum's mind. His eyebrows stitched together as the mental image of Youngjae fingering himself overwhelmed him. If someone asked him how well he knew Youngjae, he could write as many pages as it took to describe the person Youngjae was, but now he doubted his confidence greatly. Guess the barrier between them really brought out the boldness in Youngjae. Wherever it came from. Jaebum decided to test it for himself.

"How many?" Jaebum asked, relieved that his voice did not waver. His grip on the base of his cock was so fucking unbearable though and his right hand cramped from holding the phone.

"Um---" Youngjae sounded pretty wrecked at this point. Muffled pants and small gasps that were like music to Jaebum's ears. "T-two. But you know . . . my fingers are hardly as thick as yours."

"Fuck Youngjae, how are you saying all this," Jaebum moaned. "Are you close? Wanna come together?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you--- ah! Fuck . . ."

Sweat formed on Jaebum's forehead and he felt like screaming his head off if he wasn't so caught in the moment. Youngjae only moans like that when his prostate is being hit. Jaebum knows. He loves to watch Youngjae come undone with just his fingers. He had to admit, it didn't take long for him to get good at it, especially since it was the fastest and surest way to get Youngjae begging for his dick.

"You--- you'd fuck me good if you were here right?" Youngjae panted. His voice was still pretty even with all the profanities and shameless moans that made it go hoarse. "You can continue--- but, think of me?"

Jaebum needn't be told twice. He closed his eyes as his breath grew shorter and shorter, Youngjae's voice more than enough to send him over the edge. A mix of moans and whimpers that barely made it over the line. God, he wanted the real thing so bad and fuck him senseless.

"As, if there's anything else to think about," Jaebum hissed. He palmed his balls in between fast strokes, matching Youngjae's gasps. His teeth clenched, and his throat was so dry it felt like the pain could last weeks. He wanted his lips on Youngjae's mouth and capture the sounds it made. He wanted to hold and feel Youngjae in his arms. He could just picture their foreheads stuck together with sweat, not a single a care in the world apart from each other.

Jaebum's head knocked against the headboard as he stroked himself. With nothing holding him back anymore, he quickly built the momentum and pumped his cock into the tight grip he had on it. His chest heaved, his throat exposed, and he gasped for one last breath as he neared orgasm. "I can't. Youngjae, I can't anymore. I'm coming!"

Between heightened pleasure and dizzy heat, Youngjae's words of encouragement swirled into the mix and Jaebum was gone. He panted so hard that for a brief moment the only sound that could be heard was the one spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck," Jaebum groaned.

"Yeah," Youngjae coughed. His voice was so broken. On one side Jaebum felt sorry and partly responsible but on the other hand, it was hot as hell to hear it turn ragged and wrecked like that. "That," he said, "was incredible."

It was one of the most amazing highs Jaebum had experienced but the low that came after sunk deep into his heart. He poked at the semen splattered across his stomach and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Youngjae asked after collecting himself.

"Now I miss you a hundred times more," Jaebum pouted.

Youngjae laughed. "Shut up."

"I wanna kiss you so bad. You make me wanna hop on the next plane home."

Youngjae was quiet as if contemplative. "That's not helping."

"Don't you miss me?"

"It's only been a week."

"I wanna hear you say it."

Youngjae sighed. "I miss you too."

"Say it again," Jaebum pouted.

"I miss you, I miss you, okay? But Jaebum, can I say something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What if I told you . . . that I was actually masturbating when I butt dialled you by accident . . ."

"Youngjae . . ." Jaebum couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't normally think anyone would leave comments or kudos but if you do, thank you so much they make me happy. Also I apologise again OTL.


End file.
